5G/New Radio (5G/NR) is a next generation global wireless standard. 5G/NR provides various enhancements to wireless communications, such as flexible bandwidth allocation, improved spectral efficiency, ultra-reliable low-latency communications (URLLC), beamforming, high-frequency communication (e.g., millimeter wave (mmWave)), and/or the like.